


Точка бифуркации

by Berkeley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Эрен пытается изменить прошлое, но оказывается повешенным на дереве. Ривай старается спасти Эрена, и у него получается... почти.





	Точка бифуркации

**Author's Note:**

> возможны спойлеры, AU от 108-й главы манги.
> 
> Точка бифуркации — критическое состояние системы, при котором система становится неустойчивой относительно флуктуаций и возникает неопределённость: станет ли состояние системы хаотическим или она перейдёт на новый, более дифференцированный и высокий уровень упорядоченности. Термин из теории самоорганизации.
> 
> Бета sant@_lucia

Когда Эрен открыл глаза, тюремная камера исчезла. А сам он стоял на чем-то твердом и по колено в ледяной воде. Склизкая плита под его ногами поднималась из ряски словно нос потерпевшего крушение корабля. Один ее край упирался в пологий берег, другой скрывался в зеленой трясине.

— Спасибо! — задрав голову к равнодушному небу, истошно закричал он. — Я давно хотел искупаться.

Отвечать ему явно никто не собирался, только хрипло закаркала потревоженная им птица. Эрен скривился и поспешил выбраться на землю.

Лишь присев на торчащий из пожухлой травы камень и стащив промокшие сапоги, он, наконец, осмотрелся. Если здесь раньше и жили люди, то они давно покинули эти места.

Посреди осеннего леса на широкой прогалине стеной вставали высокие скалы. Гуськом они спускались к той самой мутной заводи, куда его закинула шутка бога виселиц. Эрен надеялся, что он там от души повеселился.

Всего он насчитал девять щербатых вершин. Древние строители высекли на скалах изображения своих небожителей, но дожди и ветра сточили лица, а время украло их имена, превратив в безликих дозорных. Каменные мосты, соединяющие скалы, местами обрушились. А вырубленные в породе окна и двери десятками внимательных глаз с недоверием взирали на застывшего внизу Эрена.

Он поднял вверх воротник потрепанного пальто. Возможно, ему стоило бы развести огонь, немного подсушить обувь и штаны, а после забраться на одну из вершин. Чутье подсказывало, что где-то у подножья обязательно нашлась бы тропа, ведущая наверх, но оно же нашептывало бежать отсюда, пока ничего худого не стряслось.

Пронзительную тишину внезапно нарушил шелест крыльев. Эрен напрягся и приготовился атаковать.

— В будущем, — он узнал бы этот низкий голос с надменными нотками из сотни, — четче формулируй свои желания, тогда не придется мокнуть.

На плечо опустилась теплая рука, и кончики серебряных колец-когтей больно вонзились в кожу.

— Здравствуй, Ривай.

Привыкнуть к насмешливому взгляду и прикосновениям оказалось намного легче, чем обращаться к нему вот так — без званий и по имени.

Ривай никак не отреагировал на приветствие, молча стоял позади, удерживая его за плечо, как удерживает добычу хищник, затем обошел Эрена и встал перед ним.

— Дай мне на тебя посмотреть, — он осторожно взял его за подбородок и приподнял вверх, — не ожидал, что ты так надолго пропадешь.

Сколько дней прошло после их последней встречи, Эрен мог лишь догадываться: для него и для Ривая время текло по-разному.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Впервые они встретились, когда здешние поля алели красным — вовсю цвели маки. Они сидели у большого костра, а подвешенный за одну ногу на ясене спутник Ривая то ли спал, то ли притворялся мертвым.

Лицо его скрывала гладкая маска без прорезей для глаз и с зашитым отверстием для рта. Грязная повязка на рукаве форменного пальто показалась Эрену смутно знакомой, будто он видел ее раньше во сне или в чужих воспоминаниях.

В их вторую встречу Ривай выкопал его из сугроба. Кресты и надгробия замело снегом, только темные макушки выглядывали из-под белого покрывала. Темнело, и совсем рядом выли волки.

— Надо прекращать так встречаться. Давай скорее выбираться отсюда.

Падали редкие снежинки, Ривай криво улыбался, и ветер трепал его собранные в конский хвост волосы. Эрен тогда подумал, что не видел никого более красивого. Наверное, подобные глупости лезли ему в голову исключительно от переохлаждения.

В незаметной с тракта ложбине ярко горел костер. На расчищенной от снега узкой площадке в ряд стояли громоздкие ящики, напоминающие дешевые солдатские гробы. Вопрос почти сорвался с его губ, но Эрен вовремя себя одернул.

Оставался еще шанс, что в ящиках лежит провиант и снаряжение, а сам Ривай оказался на заснеженном кладбище случайно. Но даже если Эрен ошибался, он не хотел знать, кого собирался хоронить Ривай.

Он отвернулся от гробов и присел на один из небольших ящиков у самого костра. Напротив него на дереве вновь висел безумец, но в этот раз без маски. Длинные волосы падали на лицо. Эрен сумел разглядеть только часть тронутой темным загаром кожи.

— Это игра такая?

Ривай выразительно изогнул брови. Впервые Эрен видел, каким становится это обычно невозмутимое лицо, когда Ривай удивляется.

— Ты это о чем?

— Он твой пленник? Зачем ты таскаешь его за собой и вешаешь на деревьях?

— Ты его не узнаешь, так?

Теперь пришел черед Эрена удивляться.

— Нет. А что, должен?

Ривай подошел ближе и сел рядом на ящик. Пахло от него костром и немного хвоей. Эрен не ожидал, что он возьмет его за руку и крепко сожмет пальцы: прежде Ривай избегал прикосновений.

— Эрен, — Ривай перевернул его ладонь и обвел большим пальцем линию жизни, ненадолго придержал его за запястье, словно считывая биение пульса, — как думаешь, где мы?

Эрен резко очнулся.

— Во сне, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Он сидел на скамейке в больничном саду, и молодая женщина с красным крестом на белом чепце протягивала ему стакан воды.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Их третья встреча оказалась короткой. Сильно припекало солнце. Снег сошел, но бурый наст отказывался таять. Эрен стоял на перекрестке, терзаемый сомнениями, какую из дорог ему выбрать: одна огибала поля и уходила туда, где поднималась горная гряда, другая вела вдоль реки к крепости на холме.

Сторожевые башни стремились пронзить небеса, а на стенах словно муравьи копошились люди. Крепость опоясывала сложенная из массивных перекладин странная дорога. Она начиналась от главных ворот и спускалась вниз до самой реки. По дороге ползло нечто очень громоздкое, обитое листами жести. Из кривой трубы валил беловатый дымок.

Высоко в небе угадывалась огромная тень, похожая на чучело птицы. Солнце светило так ярко, что слезились глаза, и разглядеть парящую в небе конструкцию не удавалось.

Внезапно с небес обрушился рокочущий гул, и земля затряслась под ногами.

— Уходим, — Ривай появился из ниоткуда и схватил его за руку, утягивая за собой, — быстро. Да чтоб тебя!

Как они оказались на дне канавы, Эрен не помнил. Одежда намокла, и в спину вонзилось что-то очень острое. От грохота заложило уши, а от поднятой вверх пыли стало тяжело дышать. Ривай навалился на него всем телом, закрыв собой от летящих сверху комьев земли.

— Что случилось? — пробормотал Эрен, не переживая о том, что его губы касаются чужой шеи.

— Война, — коротко объяснил Ривай. — Не кричи. У тебя губы совсем серые. Эрен…

В следующий раз Эрен задержался здесь надолго, и впервые нашел Ривая сам. Тот сидел возле колодца на земле, облокотившись спиной о каменную кладку и вытянув ноги. Голова его была запрокинута назад, а глаза закрыты. Медленно поднималась и опускалась грудь, лишь веки слегка подрагивали, словно снилось ему что-то тревожное.

Слива на замковом дворе почти отцвела и осыпалась. Губы Эрена расползлись в улыбке. Осторожно, опасаясь потревожить Ривая, он вытащил белый цветок из его волос, покрутил немного в руках, а потом, положив на ладони, сдул. Цветок покружился в воздухе и медленно опустился обратно на голову Ривая. Эрен тихо рассмеялся и сел рядом.

Вдали чирикали птицы, Ривай был теплым и пахло от него по-домашнему — чем-то очень свежим и немного сладким, навевая воспоминания о далеких солнечных днях, о матери и отце. Эрен сам не заметил, как задремал.

Когда он проснулся, от замка, колодца и цветущей сливы не осталось и следа. Посреди дубовой рощи снова горел костер, а на дереве висел старый знакомый. Кроны деревьев тронули холода, и листья почернели. Скорее всего, он проспал несколько месяцев подряд.

Эрен попытался встать, но ноги затекли и противно покалывали. Ривай отсутствовал, а вот громоздких ящиков прибавилось.

— Эй. Ты живой там?

Но повешенный делал то, что получалось у него лучше всего — притворялся мертвым.

— Кто ты? Почему не отвечаешь? За что тебя повесили?

Эрен уже махнул рукой, но человек вдруг пошевелился, словно его тело свело судорогой. На мгновение Эрен заметил на нем черную повязку. Повешенный оказался слеп на один глаз.

За спиной раздался шум крыльев, после быстрые шаги. Эрен не успел понять, что происходит, как его схватили за воротник и вздернули наверх.

— Ты, глупый мальчишка, — Ривай злился и медленно цедил слова. — больше так не делай. Тебе. Нельзя. Здесь. Спать.

Разгневанный, он был почти близнецом капитана Ривая. Эрен даже зажмурился, ожидая тычка, но ничего не последовало.

Ривай отпустил его и разгладил на нем кофту. Эрен с опаской приоткрыл сначала один глаз, затем другой. Руки Ривая все так же крепко сжимали его плечи, а сам он стоял слишком близко. Эрен прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не сказать лишнего. Теплая рука легла на затылок и потянула вниз, пока их головы не соприкоснулись. Эрен сжал кулаки, уговаривая себя стоять на месте и не делать ничего такого, о чем бы он сильно пожалел.

— Эрен, — чужое дыхание обжигало губы, — вспоминай. Когда ты меняешь прошлое, тебя выбрасывает сюда. В прошлый раз ты спросил меня, как поступить, если так или иначе кто-то все равно умрет. Ты помнишь, что я тебе тогда сказал?

— Что ты больше не даешь мне советов.

Ривай кивнул и дернул Эрена на себя. Эрен уткнулся в его шею и договорил:

— Кроме последнего. Выбрать то, о чем буду жалеть меньше всего.

Костер медленно догорал. Повешенный висел на своем дереве. А Эрен протянул замерзшие руки к затухающему пламени. Жара от костра он не ощутил.

Ривай молча накинул ему на плечи свой подбитый мехом плащ и взъерошил волосы. Эрен поймал его руку и крепко сжал. Обычная человеческая рука. Теплая и надежная. Очень похожая на ту, другую руку. Даже шрам на том же месте.

— Этот огонь не настоящий.

Он не думал, что сказал это вслух, пока Ривай не ответил:

— Да, Эрен.

Ривай грустно улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы. Эрен долго смотрел на их сплетенные руки, прежде чем решился задать очередной вопрос.

— И кто в этом мире настоящий?

Ривай кивнул в сторону. Эрен с ненавистью посмотрел на повешенного. Он отлично разглядел его лицо.

— Он.

— Не уверен, что согласен с его выбором.

— Тебе не надо с ним соглашаться. Тебе придется сделать свой.

Эрен не задал свой главный вопрос: останется ли с ним капитан Ривай, если он решится?

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Когда он пришел в последний раз, костер потух. Повешенный и Ривай исчезли.

Только на заснеженном дереве сидел огромный ворон и внимательно смотрел на коленопреклоненного Эрена.

Ящики действительно оказались дешевым солдатскими гробами. У двух из них отсутствовала крышка. Эрен отлично знал этих людей.

От его безумного крика ворон поднялся с дерева и сгинул в темноте.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

Если и буду сожалеть о ком-то меньше всех, то о себе.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

— Эрен, будь добр, приведи себя в порядок, — Ривай дернул его за отросшую прядку. — Сил моих нет смотреть на это безобразие.

Смех словно колючка засел в горле, отказываясь выходить наружу.

— Капитану все равно, а меня устраивает.

— Не думаю. Ты просто еще не научился понимать его. А он, — Ривай постучал его по лбу как нашкодившего ребенка, — судя по тому, в какой ты заднице, тебя. Но все получится.

Эрен хотел бы в это верить. А вот рассказывать о том, как от веры капитана у него несколько дней болела челюсть — не хотел.

— Что это за место?

Ривай поднял с земли его сапоги и протянул их ему.

— Сорочьи скалы. Место, где Прародитель принес себя в жертву. И раз мы здесь оказались, значит, ты выбрал.

Ривай смотрел на него внимательно, немного склонив голову. И Эрен вспомнил ворона, следующего за ним по пятам. Он впервые видел его огромные черные крылья. Теперь Ривай перестал их прятать.

— Если ты продолжишь на меня так смотреть, я тебя поцелую.

— Разве это не будет считаться изменой?

— Нет. Но ты порядком задержался.

Ривай усмехнулся, а затем протянул ему руку.

— Идем, Эрен. Я рад, что ты вернулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Послесловие
> 
>  
> 
> Экстернштайн — культовое место в немецкой Вестфалии. Это каменный комплекс, расположенный на южной окраине Тевтобургского леса. По одной из легенд здесь был распят бог Один. Встречается еще два других варианта названия: Egge-stein и Elster-stein. Первое означает камень-мел, второе— сорочий камень.
> 
> В одном из мифов Один, чтобы постичь знание рун, распял себя на ветвях Иггдрасиля. Повешенный и пронзенный копьем Гугнир, он провел девять дней и ночей без еды и питья. Именно поэтому скальды называют Одина «богом повешенных» и «владыкой виселиц».


End file.
